Megaverso UD-404
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: El solo quería dejar de ser un Uke y pasar a ser un seme, ella darle las felicitaciones por su aniversario... Quién diría que un beso podría provocar esto (Primera de dos bromas a mis OC s) (Artallon Girl (?)) (REEDITADO)
1. C09: Megaverso UD-404

**Megaverso UD-404**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 11 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pfff…. Jeje, esto me trae recuerdos jeje…

 **Notas del Autor:**

Todo estaba oscuro, de repente una luz ilumina 4 sillas donde estaban los 4 OC´s principales de Ultimate Dimentor: Arturo Molina, Body Master, Dimentor y Multiverso, ordenados alfabéticamente, entonces se oyen unos pasos aproximarse y después unos aplausos.

 **-¿?:** Muy bonito, muy bonito-Dice una silueta frente a los OC's.

 **-Dimentor:** Ultimate... Deja el aura de misterio, sabemos que eres tu ¬_¬

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** D´OH-Exclama cayendo de espaldas-¡AL MENOS ENTRA EN EL PAPEL!-Dice golpeando repetidas veces a su OC con un abanico de papel.

 **-Dimentor:** -_-

 **5 minutos después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, supongo que saben por qué están aquí.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Por la destrucción de tu fea estatua de oro?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué? ¡No!... Los tragué aquí para... ¡¿CÓMO QUE FEA?!-Exclama ofendido.

 **-Arturo:** Admítelo Ultimate, esa estatua era de muy mal gusto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero era... Bah, eso de momento no importa... Ahora sabrán de lo que hablaba cuando dije que se arrepentirían por lo de mostrar en público los...-Se voltea sonrojado de vergüenza-Eventos del yate...-Entonces voltea a ver de forma maníaca a sus creaciones-Así que será mejor que se preparen por que los voy a dar un doble trauma... Y Arturo... Cómo descubrí que fuiste el que estuvo detrás de todo, serás el que salga peor parado de esto.

 **-Arturo:** Pero yo no...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya dije.

 **-Arturo:** Mierda.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muy bien... Empecemos con esto.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Arturo Molina** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Arturo es **mío**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar y humor sexual y grotesco, de no ser fan de este tipo de humor, favor de cerrar el fic o de al menos ser respetuoso en la barra de comentarios.**

 **PD: De más esta decir que este es un Universo Alternativo, o mejor dicho, Megaverso Alternativo del de mi fic "El Nuevo Guardia", en este caso, es un Megaerso alterno al MEgaverso-UD-2.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Megaverso UD-404**

(Inserte Angel of the Morning de Juice Newton aquí)

Todo se ve oscuro, cuando de pronto una enorme explosión se ve frente a la cámara. La cámara se acerca y rodea la explosión en cámara lenta y carteles en estilo de película aparecen de uno en uno.

 **Ultimate Dimentor presenta:**

 **Un fic pensado por un pobre (Pero muy sexy) escritor de segunda.**

 **Publicado por:**

 **Ese mismo idiota**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Un joven adulto psicópata con mucho tiempo libre y muy pocos amigos.**

 **Megaverso UD-404**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Un Uke sobrevalorado insatisfecho con su estatus quo**

 **Una loli**

 **Un guardián cósmico estirado**

 **Un pervertido gracioso**

 **Un montón de animatrónicos acosadores.**

 **El cameo de una MILF**

 **Una neko transexual**

 **Y un idiota con una armadura hecha en CGI**

Todo empezó con el Uke castaño parado frente a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear.

-Aaaahhhhh...-Suspiro Arturo un momento...-Llevó un año encadenado aquí y pasaron muchas cosas-Dijo con algo de pesar antes de entrar y es que en ese año los animatrónicos pasaron de querer matarlo a...

-¡Arti!-Gritó dulcemente la pollita Toy antes de lanzarse sobre Arturo para abrasarlo.

-Hola Chica-Dijo con cara de "Kill me Please".

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la pollita desconcertada.

-No, nada-Respondió sacándose del agarré de está-Voy a mi oficina...-Entonces apareció Nightmarionne y lo abrazo poniendo sus pechos en la cara del castaño.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi querido guardiancito?-Pregunto la marioneta de pesadilla con voz melosa.

-Bien, bien-Dijo quitándose a la marioneta de encima antes de reanudar su caminó.

-¿Por qué tan amargado, Arti?-Preguntó la marioneta.

-Nada-Respondió tajante.

-Tal vez un poco de medicina Bon lo hará decir que le pasa-Dijo Bon seductoramente parándose frente a Arturo y subiéndose la falda, dándole al castaño una gran vista de sus bragas.

-Bon... Cúbrete-Dijo el castaño limpiándose sangre de la nariz (La cual tenía desde el abrazo de Nightmarionne).

-¡GUARDIA!-Grito Foxy corriendo hacia el castaño.

-"Mierda... Justo lo que me faltaba"-Pensó antes de que el zorro se lanzara sobre él... ¿Para abrasarlo?

-¿Y cómo está mi marinerito de agua dulce favorito?-Preguntó el pelirrojo empezando a manosear el trasero del castaño.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR ESO?!-Dijo el castaño rojo de la ira y vergüenza mientras se apartaba del zorro.

-Foxy, Foxy, Foxy... ¿Cuándo aprenderás que a Arti le gusta el contacto más... Fugaz?-Dijeron los zorros gemelos albinos al mismo tiempo mientras le daban una nalgada cada uno al castaño con sus tentáculos tomando a Arturo desprevenido.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-Dijo Toy Freddy entrando-A él le gusta un contacto más... Interno-Dijo empuñando su micrófono.

-¡MENTIRA!-Gritó el castaño más rojo que un tómate mientras veía nervioso el micrófono y protegía con sus manos su trasero.

-Oh, vamos Arti, esta vez el micrófono no se romperá dentro de ti, te lo aseguró.

-¡NI LOCO!

-Bah, que simplones son-Dijo Gonnie entrando en el lugar con un traje de cuero y un látigo-Él sabe que lo mejor es explotar el cuerpo hasta que no pueda más.

-Un látigo... ¿Acaso eres aún una niña?... Lo de hoy son los cuchillos-Dijo Springtrap entrando en el lugar cargando un traje sadomasoquista y con montones de cuchillos y navajas-¿Oh no Arti?-Preguntó el conejo dorado mientras se bajaba un poco la camisa frente a Arturo.

-Mejor no digo nada-Dijo intentando reanudar su camino cuándo sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Tsk... A él lo que le gusta es aprender lo que su propio cuerpo puede hacer-Dijeron los Phantom antes de entrar al cuerpo del castaño para poseerlo.

-¡SALGAN DE MI CUERPO!-Reclamó el castaño.

-Vamos Arti, no digas que no te gusta-Dijeron mientras llevaban la mano de Arturo a su entrepierna empezando a sobar esa zona provocando que el rostro del Guardia obtuviera tonalidades rojas nunca antes vistas.

-¡Quítense!-Grito Golden Freddy saliendo de su cuerpo para entrar al del castaño para sacar a los Phantom de él y después volvió a su propio cuerpo-A Arti lo que le gusta es ir de poco a poco... ¿Oh no cariño?-Dijo antes de acorralar al castaño contra la pared y besarlo apasionadamente en la boca.

-¡GOLDEN MALO!-Grito la marioneta femenina desde su caja-¡CASTIGADO!

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ MAMÁ?!

-¡POR QUERER QUITARME A MI CHICO!-Dijo enfadada antes de ver coquetamente al castaño-Arti, ¿No quieres pasar la noche en la comodidad de mi caja?-Preguntó dejando caer un poco de su ropa revelando su hombro y parte de su pecho.

-¡Esa caja de cuarta!-Grito Puppet desde su caja-Arti, si quieres comodidad de verdad, yo y mi caja te estamos esperando-Dijo quitándose la camisa y empezando a sobarse los pezones-Te divertirás, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡ESO ES SUCIO!-Grito Shadow Bonnie-Yo no haría nada así.

-Eso porque para ser mujeres, tú y las demás conejas son más planas que tabla de planchar-Respondió altanero Nightmare.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-Gritaron las conejas antes de lanzarse contra el oso negro.

Aprovechándose de la confusión, Arturo corrió a su oficina y suspiro hondo.

-Un año... Un jodido año-Dijo para sí.

Hace un año pidió trabajó ahí esperando obtener dinero para vivir, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que las mascotas animatrónicas tenían el insano pasatiempo de asesinar guardias nocturnos... Lamentablemente su contrato no le dejaba ni renunciar ni denunciar a la pizzería, pudo sobrevivir... Pero quién sabe cómo, todos los robots de alguna manera... Se enamoraron de él y ahora no dejaban de acosarlo buscando placer en su cuerpo.

Primero fueron las chicas y después los hombres, todos parecían estar atraídos por algo de él. Y esto derivó en la penosa situación de él siendo violado por todas las máquinas... Una por una... Se había pasado por prácticas como el sadomasoquismo, sexo oral, anal, tríos, cuartetos y más múltiples y demás... Incluso con los Phantom aprendió a tener sexo espiritual y los Shadow le enseñaron a tener relaciones sexuales por medio de su sombra... Y eso sin mencionar que podría ser el ser humano que hubiera practicado más necrofilia en la tierra.

Y no es que no admitiera cierta atracción por los animatrónicos o que no lo hubiera disfrutado una que otra vez, pero tenía 2 problemas con estos.

1.-Aún que admitía ser un poco pervertido, el buscaba en una relación algo más que sólo sexo.

Y 2.-Todos lo mantenían cómo el pasivo... 41 animatrónicos estaban interesados en él y ninguno quería ceder ante él... Él siempre tenía que ser el pasivo y sumiso... Él Uke de más de 40 relaciones y no le dejaban ser mínimo el Suke... Y aunque en más de una ocasión intento ser el de la iniciativa, ninguno se lo permitía.

-Joder-Soltó antes de desplomarse en la silla y sobarse la cabeza-Y lo peor empezó después de esa broma de Judie-Se dijo recordando el momento en que Judie le jugó una broma en la que le regalo un manga diciendo que era Yuri... ¡PERO EN REALIDAD ERA FUTANARI!... Al ver esto lo tiró a la basura... Pero cometió el gran error de tirarlo en la pizzería... Las Cupcake lo encontraron y a todas les dio por hacer... Eso... Por lo que le pidieron a Fritz que les diera la capacidad de tener... Eso... Y les puso un amiguito retráctil que podían usar cuando quisieran... Y de ahí las violaciones pasaron de ser iguales ya fuera con hombres o mujeres... La única diferencia eran las tetas de algunas de las chicas... Ya que siendo sinceró... La gran mayoría eran demasiado planas... Pero por lo demás ya no había diferencia entre hacerlo con las chicas o los chicos... A menos claro que alguna se apiadará de su culo o su boca y le dejarán hacerlo con su vagina... Pero eran raras las ocasiones… Lamentablemente.

-Hola-Dijo una voz algo nerviosa en la ventilación.

-Briana, hola-Saludo alegre el castaño al ver a Ballon Girl en la ventilación-Pasa.

-Gracias-Dijo la castaña.

Él castaño sonrió y tomo a la niña de los globos y la sentó en la mesa y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal todo con Ballon Boy?-Preguntó curioso.

Resulta que le había cogido un gran cariño a la chiquilla, ya que ella, la pequeña niña de la pizzería seguía siendo pura e inocente... Las fujoshis de las cupcakes no contaban... Pero ella en especial le generaba una inexplicable ternura y necesidad de protegerla.

-Tsk... Ni me lo menciones... Ese tonto me rechazó y dijo estar enamorado de alguien más.

-Vaya-Dijo Arti al imaginar quien podría ser... Ya que el niño de los globos en equipo con las Cupcakes y Plushtrap lo drogaron para usarlo de "Alfiletero" humano... Si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Pero lo peor fue su frialdad con la que me lo dijo... Creó que incluso me quiso golpear a la hora de que le insistí en que me dijera quién era-Exclamó mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-No llores-Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo-Estoy seguro que encontrarás al indicado... Vamos, dame una sonrisita.

-Gracias Arti-Dijo la niña abrazando al castaño ante lo que este solo sonrió-Por cierto... Feliz aniversario-Dijo dándole un cupcake.

-Oh, gracias Briana-Dijo el castaño sonriendo y procediendo a comérselo-Está bueno.

-Gracias... Yo... Yo lo hice-Respondió sonrojada, ante esto el castaño le acarició la cabeza.

Entonces los dos se quedaron viendo cara a cara mientras la respiración de ambos se aceleraba y se sonrojaban. Entonces pensamientos fugases pasaron por la mente de Arturo.

- _"Briana es tan linda y tierna... Quizás ella y yo... ¡Pero que estoy pensando!... Ella es una niña... Y no solo eso, sino también la única cuerda en éste sitio de locos... Jamás arriesgaría mi amistad con ella por algo cómo..."_

-Arti... Bésame...-Pidió la chica.

-¿Eh?-Se extrañó el castaño.

-No quería meterme en problemas con los demás y tenía pena... Pero desde el principio siempre te he amado... Así que por favor... Bésame.

-Briana-Dijo acercándose lentamente-Gracias y yo también te amo-Pero cuando iba a besarla una luz inundó el lugar y aparecieron un tipo con un traje de licra ajustado de color negro y puntos blancos que recordaban a las estrellas del espacio exterior, un tipo en un traje de arlequín blanco y azul y un tipo en armadura con una galaxia en el pecho.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Ballon Girl.

-¡Alto!-Dijo el tipo con el traje de licra leyendo un pergamino antiguo-¡Arturo Molina de Tierra-11619568! ¡Estás violando la ley 6934 del Megaverso UD-404! ¡Todo Uke será Uke sin importar qué!

-Detente o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza bruta-Decía el tipo en armadura qué le apuntó con una bazuca.

-¿Y si lo convertimos en mujer para asegurar su Ukeosidad o mejor dicho Nekosidad?-Sugirió el de traje de arlequín ganándose la mirada de reproche de los otros 2-Ok no.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se asombró el castaño.

-Ahora... Suelta a la Loli y deja de intentar ser un activo cuando te corresponde ser el pasivo por la eternidad-Dijo el de traje de licra enojando al castaño.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!-Reclamo el castaño-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE YO TENDRÉ QUE RESIGNARME A SER VIOLADO EN VEZ DE VIOLAR PORQUE UNA LEY QUE QUIEN SABE DE DÓNDE SALIÓ NI QUE ESTÚPIDO LA ESCRIBIÓ ME OBLIGA?!

-Técnicamente-Dijo el guardián cósmico- _"Dimentor, prepara la bazuca"_ -Le ordenó telepáticamente a su hermano.

- _"Ok"_

-¡PUES MIRA LO QUE PIENSO DE TU LEY! ¡MALDITO LOCO!-Dijo antes de tomar a Ballon Girl y le dio el beso más pasional que se hubiera visto en el Megaverso-Je...-Río burlonamente a los 3.

-No me gustaba el Lolicon...-Dijo Body Master-Hasta hoy-Con un enorme sangrado nasal.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Dijo molesto Multiverso antes de mirar a Arturo-¡INSENSATOS! ¡HAN ALTERADO EL ORDEN NATURAL DE LAS COSAS!

-Por favor-Dijo Arturo-Como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por un...-Entonces noto que un resplandor empezó a formarse en el lugar donde él beso a Ballon Girl-¿Eh?

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Grito Body Master mientras a sus brazos le salían alas y se iban de ahí-¡SE HA DESGARRADO EL TEJIDO DE LA REALIDAD!

-¡DIMENTOR! ¡DISPARA Y MATA A ESE UKE PARA QUE TODO SE RESTABLEZCA!-Dijo Multiverso antes de que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas-¡AAAAHHHH!

-Esto... Olvide la munición en la guarida-Respondió el aludido antes de que su cuerpo se volteará dentro de sí mismo dejando sus órganos en el exterior y sus piel en el interior.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!-Grito Arturo antes de notar que su voz se volvió más aguda, entonces se vio en el espejo notando que se había convertido en una versión femenina suya de pechos copa D.

-¡Arti! ¡Ayúdame!-Grito Ballon Girl mientras empezaba a crecer hasta obtener la apariencia de una mujer de 25 años.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Gritó Arturo.

Entonces se ve un plano del espacio lejano.

-¡CONSHE TU...!-Se oye un grito antes de que todo explotara con la misma explosión del principió.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y es por eso siempre que buscan información del Megaverso-404 en mi base de datos les sale el error 404 nwn-Narró el escritor como si nada mientras sus OC`s lo veían con cara de WTF!

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-Se quedaron balbuceando cómo idiotas procesando la información qué les había bombardeado la cabeza.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Chicos? ¿Chicos?... Genial ya rompí la maquina... Ya la rompí... Bueno los dejaré descansar hasta mañana-Nos vemos chicos-Dijo yéndose del lugar apagando la luz.

 **-Los 4 OC`s:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

 **-¿?:** Bien, un paso más cerca…-Susurro una voz en la oscuridad.

 **(Continuara…)**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
